Rojo mar
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Heero & Relena]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot. Poemfic. .... Heero no puede sacarse de la cabeza, aquellas pesadillas donde Relena yace, sin vida, sobre el rojo de su sangre, La busca, desesperado... quizás estar con ella pueda disipar sus temores.


**_Rojo mar...._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por**_: _Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paisaje rojo fuerte, ¿hermoso?, el que cubre el extraño lugar.

Llama ardiente y avivada la que nunca se podrá apagar.

Silencio sepulcral el de esta agua que teñida de rojo esta...

Expandiéndose efusivamente; oh!, rojo mar.

Su rostro logro ver entre las flamas que la abrazan protectoramente sin dejar

Que el vital plasma se detenga; oh!, rojo mar.

En medio de su sangre la observo, su tranquila sonrisa ya no esta.

Pretendo que mis ojos se hacen ciegos, pero admiran todo con pesar.

_* Ah, maldición!. *_

Casi grito. Despierto bañado en sudor después de una loca pesadilla,

Aquella que mi mente creó mientras dormía.

Desesperante, si; quizás más que la propia realidad.

Maldigo indignado con aquel escenario que observe antes de sucumbir

Ante el temor de la posible realidad de la visión.

Respirando agitado, imploro en silencio que esto jamás se llegue a cumplir.

Triste estaría, lo acepto, si.

Prefiero la muerte a no verla vivir.

Intranquilo, no puedo volver a dormir;

Lo intento sin resultados. Continua el miedo de revivir

Aquella desagradable escena donde no pude interferir.

Me rindo.... imposible intentar descansar.

¿Qué caso tiene si la paso mal?.

Increíble el temor que me inunda. Deseo tanto mirar

Esos ojos azules, que me atrapan

Dentro de la emoción tranquilizante de poderte tocar.

Crece y crece la desesperación,

Cual lluvia que cae del cielo al corazón.

No puedo controlar el impulso, te busco.

Intento no parecer dependiente de ti;

Corro apresurado a tu refugio: la habitación a la que tanto envidio,

Por tenerte cautiva mucho más de lo que yo he soñado en mi delirio.

Golpeo la puerta con autoridad.

Que demonios esperas... ¡abre ya!.

Despeja mis dudas y la ansiedad.

Insisto enfadado, temeroso, no puedo negar

Que el miedo corroe la integridad.

Sal ya a detener esta locura

De padecer tremenda tortura.

Se abre la puerta; te puedo ver

Mi ángel de amor; hiciste amanecer.

...Tremenda emoción.

Me regalas aquella sonrisa que, por ahora,

Se haya cubierta de incertidumbre y curiosidad.

_* Es urgente que hablemos. *_

Te digo de inmediato y un tanto agitado.

Tu expresión me indica que no comprendes absolutamente nada

De esta inesperada visita que te hago.

Más sin embargo me permites el acceso a tu privacidad.

No puedo perder más el tiempo.

Con delirio es con lo que te toco.

Rozando tus labios, sigo insistiendo.

Este inesperado amor... me vuelve loco.

Pronto, siento la necesidad de rozar mis labios con algo más que los suyos.

Su cuello en primer lugar....

Suave y sensible, igual... me hace temblar.

Sus hombros, si; más abajo he de llegar.

Con grandes expectativas y ansiedad,

Sus senos logro probar.

Deleitándome con la excitante redondez de estos

Y la agradable sensación de su piel... tranquila suavidad.

Se estremece con esto, lo sé bien.

El rojo en mi memoria se ha borrado.

Cielo santo logro descansar,

Porque al fin estoy a tu lado.

Me despido, oh!, rojo mar.

Tímidos gemidos emanan de tus labios,

Guiándome desesperados al placer.

Y tomando mi rostro entre tus manos,

Permites que te bese otra vez.

Ternura y ansiedad es lo que siento.

Mordiendo suavemente tus senos a la vez.

Tremenda locura experimento;

Excitado por tu hermosa desnudez.

Abrazo aferrado la cintura de mi amante.

Estrujando tu cuerpo con amor.

Lluvia de besos en mi rostro cada instante.

Aumentad este delirio, por favor.

¡ Oh, bella mujer que me posees !.

Dejadme poseer a mi también

Este lindo cuerpo que tu tienes.

De igual forma lo deseas, lo sé bien.

El placer me conduce a tu secreto.

Besando y succionando el manantial;

Lastimarte evitaré, yo lo prometo,

Pero dejadme llegar hasta el final.

Tu respiración agitada logro escuchar.

Te oigo entusiasmado entre jadeos,

Constantemente mi nombre pronunciar

Al satisfacer tus exigentes deseos.

Me alejo del bendito paraíso tuyo.

Sentiste un mar de sensaciones a la vez.

Deseas más aun, o al menos eso intuyo.

Me sorprendes, linda niña, con tu gran interés.

Profanado esos labios tuyos, sabor a miel.

Me rindo ante el desesperado sentir.

Con locas y ardientes caricias sobre tu piel

Que no te amo, no... no puedo mentir.

Pretendiendo ser tu dueño por esta vez.... que loco.

Sin cuenta darme de que todo es viceversa,

Te siento agradecerme las caricias que provoco.

Con dulces besos me haces sufrir.... mujer perversa.

Delirante refugio encuentro entre tus protectores brazos.

Y el adorable aroma de tu piel... el mismo que me embriaga.

Rendido ante el dolor de tus besos tan escasos.

Intento todo por tu placer. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?.

Incitación, paz... respeto y cariño; siento.

Calidez me da su hermoso cuerpo... belleza total.

Morir y vivir, dolor y placer. Todo por este sentimiento.

Amarnos u odiarnos, continua locura letal.

Beso desesperado tus senos nevados... excitación.

Imposible separarme de ellos; mi droga eres amor.

Complacido con la perfección de tu cuerpo; siento pasión.

A cada instante te anhelo más... no importa el dolor.

Tatuando de besos tu cuerpo entero y femenino;

Dejando huella en tu ser cual misión importante.

Señales de que me perteneces. Y aun no termino.

Tan solo mía mujer.... mi amada amante.

Entrecortados sonidos escapan de tus delgados labios.

Te escucho satisfecho; ataco con besos más profundos.

Apagando con estos tus labios.... necesito probarlos.

Mirando tus ojos y su agradable misterio... en ellos me hundo.

Eres bella, más que nadie. Envuelto necesito estar

Entre tus tiernas caricias para feliz permanecer.

Por ello esta frágil figura tuya insisto en probar.

Aquí en la oscuridad. Esperaremos el amanecer.

Ansias recorren mi cuerpo; beso tus labios con delirio.

Separando cuidadosamente las delicadas piernas que posees.

Dirijo al espina a la entrada de mi amor...

Empujando lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Imploro me desees.

Porque este loco corazón se revela ante la lógica mía.

Te poseo desesperado, detenerme jamás... oh!, pasión.

Ingresando entusiasmado entre mares de caricias.

Loca noche, loco amor. Te amo..... mi corazón.

Sintiéndote temblar bajo a mi cuerpo, y a este permanecer aferrada.

Confesando palabras y sentimientos entre mil besos.

Ahora estoy dentro tuyo.... oh!, mujer amada.

Inseparables ahora somos. El uno por el otro... felizmente presos.

Conciente a la perfección del recorrido de la espina a la rosa.

Cosquillas dentro de ambos cuerpos... loca, ansiada pasión.

Ataque certero de placer. Tuyo por siempre mi chica hermosa.

Adicción al femenino ser... bendita esta desesperación.

Ingresando una y otra vez

Al paraíso de tu secreto.

Amor por primera vez.

Noche y calor... todo es perfecto.

Palabras que al aire, desesperados dejamos volar.

Increíble: el momento, el vinculo; la inexplicable sensación de poderte amar.

Tranquilidad, deseo y ansiedad embargan este cuerpo cansado,

El mismo que tu deleitas con caricias y besos desbordando la ternura.

Aparentando indiferencia y enojo, me pierdo... para mi jamás pensado

Lo fácil que fue para ti despojarme por completo de esta armadura.

Logrando hacer relucir un sin fin de emociones que, no entiendo,

Siempre y sin pensarlo, no me doy cuenta... todas se dirigen a ti.

Suaves caricias en mi adolorida piel estoy sintiendo...

Tus besos amor querido yo anhelo... no puedo mentir.

Disfrutando del momento. Ansiado y desquiciante placer pasional.

Sintiendo los atributos tan excitantes de tu figura.

Bendito el pecado.... aceptando la necesidad carnal.

Placer: excitación.... sensación inigualable.

Con mi espina clavada en tu cuerpo, te destrozo, tierno amor.

Mía, ya completa. Admirando la agonía interminable.

Arrepentido, aguardo el momento en que disminuya tu dolor.

Lluvia de besos a tu rostro que envuelto en lagrimas ya esta.

Gemidos me advierten. "Amor", me logras llamar.

Tranquila te muestras.... termina la tempestad.

"Perdón", te pido arrepentido. No te quise lastimar.

Continuación de los instintos; aun me permites dentro de ti estar;

Recorriendo el camino de tu cuerpo; oh!, Relena.

Más tranquilo y cuidadoso.... me preocupa tu bienestar.

Extasiado de placer; sonrojado ante tu cara tan serena.

"Te estoy queriendo demasiado". Logro por fin entender.

Quizá por el mal sueño antes experimentado.

Perderte me mataría.... tan solo eso comprender.

Sin tu cuerpo y cariño, me sentiría amenazado.

Olvidando estos miedos que a mi mente enloquecen,

Te beso. El rojo se desvanece; no más rojo mar.

Delirante por el calor permites que empiecen

Los gemidos y agitados gritos.... solo nos podemos amar.

Entrando y saliendo con rapidez de tu figura;

Te penetro alocado, ya cada vez más de prisa.

Me apoyo en tu cuerpo ; te sujeto por la cintura.

Ardientes y excitados.... nos relaja la delgada brisa.

Después de intensos gemidos, entre mis brazos te encuentras temblando.

A mi cuerpo te aferras desesperada; mi perfecta amante.

Te ha invadido un orgasmo... y aun te sigo penetrando.

"Que locura". Jamás imaginar siquiera poder amarte.

Varias veces has experimentado el éxtasis, oh mujer.

A tu rosa la dura espina mía sigue clavada.

Unido a ti de esta manera imploro permanecer.

Desesperados, excitados. Así con tigo.... oh, mi amada.

Gran esfuerzo del cuerpo. Ya se encuentra muy cansado.

Termino dentro tuyo... río de vida que en ti ahora fluye.

Ligeros sonidos por parte de ambos; tranquilos.... todo ha terminado.

Sobre tu cuerpo recostado. Sorprendido de la forma que en mi influyes.

Agotado. Acaricio su suave piel; le agradezco.... estoy satisfecho.

Besando con ternura los femeninos labios

Y acurrucando el rostro sobre su pecho;

Enredando los dedos en sus cabellos lacios.

Respira agitada, después de todo.

La sigo abrazando; la sigo besando.

Protegerla antes que nada: lo estuve pensando.

Deliciosa noche me hiciste pasar.

Como esta... dudo tener otra más.

Casi no hubo palabras. Fue escaso el verbo amar.

Pero negar que ahora te quiero.... eso jamás.

Y de nuevo aquella imagen a mi mente regresa.

En un lago de sangre te veo, oh mujer que ahora estas en mis brazos.

Rojo mar me atormentas. Me alejo de ella con sorpresa.

Pero eso no le importa. me devuelve a su lado entre tiernos lazos.

Sus besos y caricias te alejan de mi, oscuro paisaje.

Calma miedos y penas..... me ha regresado la paz.

Me lleva el deseo de besarla.... lo hago. Es este mi mensaje....

.... Que la adoro y, aunque increíble, puedo hacerlo aun más.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El fanfic toma lugar durante el tiempo en que Heero permaneció en el reino de Sank, con Relena aun como reina.

Se le puede llamar poem-fic?. Esta escrito en versos, pero un poema no necesariamente tiene que rimar.

Y la verdad.... esta bastante suavecito.

Totalizado el 15 de Octubre de 2002.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NO escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.**


End file.
